The hydraulic pressure control device is applied to a vehicle braking device and executes for example, controlling of an actual hydraulic pressure (actual pressure) to approximate the target hydraulic pressure (target pressure) determined in response to the braking operation of the driver of the vehicle. The hydraulic pressure is a pressure in a hydraulic pressure chamber associated with the braking force. The hydraulic pressure control device mainly includes a valve portion and a control portion. The control portion outputs a control current to an electromagnetic valve provided in the valve portion and adjusts the flow-rate of fluid (inflowing or outflowing amount of fluid) at the valve portion. The actual pressure is adjusted in response to the flow-rate of the fluid at the valve portion. The hydraulic pressure control device corrects the control current relative to the required flow-rate of the fluid at the valve portion (required flow-rate) when the response of the actual pressure delays beyond a permissible range of time, i.e., when the reaction time of the actual pressure exceeds a predetermined time in the pressure increasing control or the pressure decreasing control. For example, the hydraulic pressure control device corrects the valve opening current of an electromagnetic valve in order to keep the reaction time within the permissible range of time. The control current for opening the electromagnetic valve does not necessarily agree with the actual value set at the factory or the like and accordingly, the correction is necessary in operation.
As an example, Japanese Patent Publication JP2008-290487 discloses a brake control device.